Tentang 17 Agustus
by Fei Mei
Summary: Konohamaru dan Moegi memutuskan istirahat sebentar ketika mereka mengejar Ame-Nin di hutan. / "Moegi, kau sekarang tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" . "Tanggal 17 Agustus, kenapa?" . "Berarti hari ini di Indonesia ada lomba tarik tambang." . "... hah?" . " ... Daripada menarik tambang, aku lebih memilih untuk menarik perhatianmu." / AN: oneshot, Konohamaru x Moegi.


Menjadi seorang Ninja memang membutuhkan fisik yang bagus. Kondisi tubuh prima adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibutuhkan saat menjalani misi. Tetapi, Ninja juga adalah manusia, wajar, kan, jika mereka merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat sebentar?

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Konohamaru dan Moegi ketika keduanya berusaha mengejar dan lalu langsung melacak jejak _Ame-Nin_ yang tadi menyusup ke lokasi syuting. Muda-mudi ini memutuskan untuk istirahat dan duduk sebentar di tengah hutan.

"Moegi, kau sekarang tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

Lawan bicaranya menyerngit. "Tanggal 17 Agustus, kenapa?"

Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk, lalu menyengir kecil. "Berarti hari ini di Indonesia ada lomba tarik tambang."

"... hah?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Boruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot pendek, berlatar sekitar Boruto episode 68 (anggap saja saat itu tanggal 17 Agustus), Konohamaru x Moegi.**

 **.**

 **Tentang 17 Agustus**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tarik tambang?" tanya Moegi bingung.

"Iya, tanggal 17 Agustus itu adalah hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Biasanya mereka mengadakan lomba tarik tambang," jelas Konohamaru.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk paham. "Ooh, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ngomong tentang itu?"

Konohamaru masih menyengir pada gadis itu. "Kalau aku, aku tidak mau ikut tarik tambang. Daripada menarik tambang, aku lebih memilih untuk menarik perhatianmu."

Spontan telinga Moegi menghangat. Ia tahu sahabat masa kecilnya ini sedang bercanda, tapi ia tidak terbiasa digombali. "Ukh—apaan, sih—"

"—Lomba 17 Agustus-an lainnya itu makan kerupuk," potong Konohamaru. "Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan kerupuk. Kalau kerupuknya buatanmu, aku akan makan dengan senang hati, atau masakan apa pun lainnya yang kau buat juga boleh."

Moegi memaksakan tawa. Ia ingat, pernah sesekali ia membawakan _bento_ untuk Konohamaru dan Udon, itu pun hanya karena ia sedang mencoba resep baru dan butuh komentar dari orang lain. Udon selalu makan _bento_ yang gadis itu siapkan dengan tenang dan memuji 'enak' dengan biasa. Tetapi Konohamaru lain, ia sangat blak-blakan—kalau ada yang asin meski sedikit ya langsung ia bilang, lalu sering juga ia mengatakan 'aku, sih, lebih senang telur dadarnya jangan dipotong terlalu kecil begini'. Dan akhirnya tiap kali Moegi membuatkan bekal, tanpa sadar ia menyiapkannya sesuai dengan bagaimana yang Konohamaru sukai.

"Kamu tahu tumpeng? Ituuu, nasi kuning yang dibentuk menjadi kerucut lalu di sekelilingnya ada banyak macam lauk? Di Indonesia ada lomba hias tumpeng," lanjut Konohamaru. "Aku juga kurang tertarik untuk ikut lomba hias tumpeng, lebih ingin menghias hubungan kita berdua saja."

Sekarang Moegi benar-benar yakin bahwa Konohamaru menggombalinya untuk bercanda. Ia memang kaget waktu pertama pemuda itu menggombalinya, tapi sekarang gadis berkucir dua ini sudah bisa terkekeh. "Ada lomba apa lagi?"

Dan Konohomaru, mungkin karena melihat perempuan yang bersamanya ini sudah mulai melunak akan gombalannya, ikut terkekeh juga sambil melanjutkan aksinya. "Lomba balap karung. Jadi kau memasukkan kedua kakimu dalam karung, lalu melompat-lompat atau apalah menuju garis akhir. Aku pernah melihat videonya, lucu, karena banyak yang jatuh dengan cara aneh. Tapi aku, sih—"

"—tidak tertarik ikut lomba balap karung?" tebak Moegi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Konohamaru mengangguk sambil menyengir lagi. "Karena aku lebih tertarik balapan bersama para Ninja lain untuk mendapatkan hatimu." Moegi tertawa, dan Si Penggombal senang melihatnya. "Ada lomba bakiak. Bakiak yang mereka pakai itu panjang, bisa dipakai dua sampai lima orang atau bahkan lebih. Itu untuk adu kekompakan tim, jadi mereka harus menggerakkan kaki kanan atau kaki kiri bersama-sama."

"Dan kau tidak ingin ikut lomba ini," ujar Moegi.

"Kali ini kau salah," kata Konohamaru. "Ini untuk adu kekompakan, Moegi, dan aku ingin ikut denganmu—siapa tahu kita sehati dan berjodoh."

Moegi tertawa lagi. ' _Konohamaru ada-ada saja_ ,' pikirnya.

"Tapi di antara lomba-lomba itu, ada satu lomba yang paling ikonik untuk tanggal 17 Agustus di Indonesia—Panjat Pinang. Pernah dengar?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. "Jadi mereka memanjat pinang, begitu?"

"Iya, lalu di atas pinang yang tinggi itu ada banyak hadiah untuk diambil," kata Konohamaru, lalu ia menghela pelan. "Aku sih, sangat malas ikut panjang pinang begitu, karena aku lebih memilih untuk meminangmu saja."

"Puh—hahahahah!" tawa Moegi. "Aduh, astaga! Konohamaru, kok, kamu bisa-bisanya menggombal begitu, sih? Belajar darimana, hah?"

Konohamaru menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya sambil tertawa kecil. "Itu, eh, aku pernah tidak sengaja membaca bukunya _Rokudaime-sama_ yang ketinggalan saat ia berkunjung ke rumahku. Pas ada bagian yang menggombal begitu. Hahahahah."

Moegi pun ikut tertawa. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu teringat—daritadi Konohamaru hanya bicara tentang lomba yang diadakan saat Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia saja, pemuda itu tidak menyinggung tentang satu hal sakral yang dilakukan tiap negara pada hari 'ulangtahun'nya. Ah, Moegi dapat ide!

"Hei, bagaimana dengan upacaranya? Di Indonesia pasti dilakukan upacara dalam rangka hari kemerdekaan, kan?" ujar Moegi. "Jangan bilang kamu malas mengikutinya!"

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Tidak usah jauh-jauh di Indonesia, upacara di negara sendiri saja aku juga malas. Seperti di negara kita sendiri ini, tiap hari Senin harus _ngapel_ ," lalu ia menyengir pada Moegi. "Daripada _ngapel_ tiap Senin di lapangan upacara, mending aku _ngapelin_ kamu tiap malam untuk makan malam berdua."

"Kh—ya ampun! Hahahah, ada-ada saja kamu!" kata Moegi yang tawanya meledak lagi, lalu berdeham. "Eh, kurasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Kita masih misi, ingat?"

Cengiran Konohamaru lenyap dan ia mengangguk. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu rekannya berdiri juga. Moegi menyambut tangannya dan ikut berdiri, menyerngit bingung karena Konohamaru tidak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya setelah itu.

"Moegi," ujar Konohamaru dengan nada serius, tanpa memandang ke lawan bicaranya.

Mau tak mau gadis itu langsung memasang seluruh indranya dengan tajam—karena, yah, mungkin tiba-tiba lelaki ini merasakan adanya bahaya di sekitar mereka atau apa, jadi Moegi ingin bersiap juga. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi itu aku serius," jawabnya.

Moegi menyerngit. "Yang tadi itu yang mana?"

" _Semuanya_ , Moegi."

" Semua—eh?"

Gadis itu mengerjap. Ketika ia paham, wajahnya langsung menghangat.

"Moegi, para pahlawan Indonesia sangat serius memperjuangkan negara mereka, aku juga serius memperjuangkan hubungan kita agar naik tingkat."

 _Gombalan itu ... semuanya tadi ... Konohamaru serius?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo! Di Boruto, Fei agak bisa merasakan Konohamaru x Moegi, dan rasanya mereka manis gitu. Lebih bisa ngeship Moegi dengan Konohamaru daripada Udon, mungkin karena memang terutama di Boruto sejauh ini Moegi lebih sering muncul bareng Konohamaru. Entahlah, daripada Naruto x Sakura, Fei lebih senang lihat Konohamaru x Moegi.

Dan hari ini Indonesia ulangtahun! Kyaaaa~

Review?


End file.
